New Leaves
by Dara999
Summary: Welcome to my awesomeness! "I'm Dracona Magnus Occidentalis. So you're really the Big Bad Wolf eh? Stuff of legends, eater of children, destroyer of villages." "Those days are behind us, all of us. How do you know about Fables anyway?" "Takes one to know one." The best thing about being the fable she was, was her sense of taste.
1. TWAU Epilogue

**The Wolf Among Us Fanfiction**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

_This fanfiction takes place in the game not the comic. The path I chose was to save Prince Lawrence and go after TweedleDee._

Episode 1: Faith.

Shit had hit the fan to say the least. Faith's head on the steps outside The Woodlands, Prince Lawrence tried to commit suicide and I feel like everybody's hiding one thing or another from me. Well except for Snow, Colin and Bufkin. At least I got one of my suspects in custody- what's that… Red and blue, shit it's the Mundy police.

"Do anything stupid and I'll throw you down the Witching Well myself."

Bigby Wolf walked towards the police tape, heart beating faster with every step. Beast tried to enter the scene with worries for his wife, as the Mundy police stopped him. Bigby knew what had happened but he didn't want to believe it, not when he had gotten so far, not another murder, please, please… Ducking under the tape and walking towards the main area of commotion, the front steps. He didn't want it to be true, but as one of the police force members left the scene gagging it just seemed more and more likely.

One of the force members realised a 'bystander' was entering the crime scene; he called to the closest officer to stop him.

Time seemed to slow with each step, heart beating faster with each snail-pace second. As Bigby glanced over a large huddle of police officers he saw the thing he had been dreading, the thing he wished he'd never see again, the very thing he had been trying to solve for the last two days, a murder.

Fate also had another cruel twist to throw at the detective, something he held dear, something he wanted to protect, something he loved.

Snow White…


	2. TWAU Part 1 Takes One to Know One

**The Wolf Among Us Fanfiction**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

_This fanfiction takes place in the game not the comic. The path I chose was to save Prince Lawrence and go after TweedleDee._

Episode 1: Faith.

Another murder and Snow White was the victim. Bigby wanted it to be anybody else but her. Reality was harsh.

"Excuse me sir but pedestrians aren't allowed to be in the crime scene." Those words confirmed it for Bigby, this was happening right now and he had to stop it.

"Give me a minute."

"Sir you're not allowed here, it's our job to keep you safe." The officer informed as he grabbed Bigby's arm.

He had to find out who was doing this, before somebody else ended up dead. Two girls dead, was that how the killer worked? Was that how his twisted game was going to play out? Just going after girls? If that's the case then all the girls in are in grave danger, Holly can probably handle herself. Beauty was probably the next victim. If he was wrong and another person died because of his carelessness, or as Toad put it, 'taking all the live long day', Ichabod would probably fire me. This was no longer just about a single murder this was a serial-killer, this was a race against time.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Bigby withdrew his arm from the officer's grip.

"No I don't you don't understand, I'm here for a reason. I need to solve this case."

"Let the professionals do this sir, we have a very strange murder on our hands and we don't need amateurs screwing things up. If I have to I'll take you away from here in hand-cuffs."

"That won't be necessary." Bigby said as he turned towards the severed head of Snow White.

"Johnston! What is the meaning of this? Why is there a pedestrian in the crime scene?"

"S-s-sorry, he just waltzed in here and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses; I want him out of here."

"Yes mam."

"Listen I'll leave when I'm ready."

"And who might you be?"

"Bigby, Bigby Wolf."

"Well then _Bigby_ you're going to have to come with me."

"Look I know it's your job but I've got a job to do too, so if you would just back off and let me do my job while you do yours then we'd all just get along."

"Mr. Wolf to do my job I have to take you away from the crime scene, I'm sure you'd understand. Just follow me and I'll ask you some questions then we can go our separate ways." She turned and headed towards the front gate. "Well, are you going to help me make your night easier or do I have to drag you with me?" Bigby followed the police chief to the front of a police car. "I get the distinct feeling you don't want to go to the police station, just get in the passenger seat and if all goes smoothly you'll be released without charge." Bigby got into the front seat as the officer climbed into the driver seat.

"So Bigby you seem like you've got business here, do you even know who the victim is?

"Yeah I know who it is."

"Don't keep me waiting. What was her name?"

"Her name was Sarah White."

"And what about you, is your real name Bigby?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bigby said furrowing his brow.

"My parents never looked after me as a child, if there's only thing I know its cunning and finesse. Who was she?"

"It's a weird name but it was Snow White, I guess her parents were mad about fairytales… Ok now it's my turn. What's your name?"

"I'm Dracona Magnus Occidentalis. So you're really the Big Bad Wolf eh? Stuff of legends, eater of children, destroyer of villages."

"Those days are behind us, all of us. How do you know about Fables anyway?"

"Takes one to know one."

"Which?"

"Don't speak Latin? Shame… You're a detective right? I don't really keep tabs on the Fable community; I work with the Mundies, a whole world right underneath their noses." Dracona had short black hair, deep emerald eyes and chief of police badge buttoned on the spot here her heart would be. "Was this the first murder?"

"No, there was another girl. Her name was Faith, she was a working girl."

"You've managed to get more evidence than my team could ever… Excuse me a moment." She took a walkie-talkie from the radio of the car. "Nathan, I want you to withdraw all forces now. Yes now. No, I'll be fine." She put the radio back in its holster. "You got any leads, any suspects?"

"Shit, Dee. I'll be right back." Bigby threw open the door and headed towards the other side of the road.

"Some people…" Dracona mumbled to herself.

As Bigby turned the corner he saw four policemen standing around TweedleDee. "Shit…"

"Oh thank god, I thought nobody would find me here. I was mugged and the guy frikn' cuffed me the post!"

"It's ok sir we're here now."

"Hey Dee, what did I say."

"Oh shit."

"Hey you're the guy from the crime scene, don't come any closer or I-I'll arrest you!"

"Trust me you don't want to fuck with this guy." Bigby took another step towards Dee, being only a few steps away from taking his suspect away from the obnoxious police officers.

"Don't take another step-"

"Or what, you'll shoot me? Not likely." Bigby took another step towards Dee. The sound of a soft click echoed through the empty ally. The police officer help a gun up eye level with Bigby. "You can't be serious." Bigby turned to face the police man.

"Try me."

"I'm not going anywhere just calm down and nobody gets hurt."

"I'm the one with the gun, not you."

"Well aren't you observant." Bigby replied with a smug smile. "Now If you don't mind, step aside."

"Walk away."

"I don't time for this shit." Bigby replied as he pushed the policeman aside.

"Shit! Don't just stand there, do something." TweedleDee cried in desperation.

"You can shut up." One of the officers came up from behind Bigby and wrapped his arms underneath his shoulders. Bigby flipped him over the top of himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't jumped on me." The officer slowly rolled onto his side and let out a groan.

"You're under arrest; put your hands in the air!" The gunman said.

"He started it. I don't go around jumping on people."

"Like hell you don't." Dee mumbled.

"What did I tell you?" Bigby said turning his head towards Dee.

"This is your last warning put you friking hands in the air now!" Bigby let out a sigh and lifted his arms above his head bringing them to the back of his head. "Are you happy now?"


	3. TWAU Part 2 Yellow Irises

**The Wolf Among Us Fanfiction**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

_This fanfiction takes place in the game not the comic. The path I chose was to save Prince Lawrence and go after TweedleDee._

Episode 1: Faith.

...

"This is your last warning put your fuckin' hands in the air now!" Bigby let out a sigh and lifted his arms above his head bringing them to the back of his head. "Are you happy now?"

"Walk to the car." Bigby shot his leg straight upwards and made contact with the bottom of the police officer's hand making the weapon fly into the air, Bigby held out his arm and caught the gun. He threw it to the side and crossed his arms; the other officers took a step back and took out their guns. "Put the guns away, we don't need any more violence tonight. Go take another look at the crime scene if you don't believe me." Two soft clicks followed the banter. "Are you deaf, didn't you hear me?"

The ear-deafening shot of a gun echoed through the alleyways surrounding Bullfinch St as detective Wolf clutched his shoulder, yellow trying to creep its way in to his irises.

...

**Don't hate me for leaving you with this shortness of short-topia. I wanted a really good cliffy and I believe I succeeded. It **_**will **_**be up for Halloween! That's two days away!**

**I will have the next Chapter up shortly. (Lot of 'shorts'…)**

**Dara999 Out!**


	4. TWAU Part 3 But Nothing!

**The Wolf Among Us Fanfiction**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

_This fanfiction takes place in the game not the comic. The path I chose was to save Prince Lawrence and go after TweedleDee._

Episode 1: Faith.

Detective Wolf clutched his shoulder, yellow trying to creep its way in to his irises.

"Y-you shot him?" Dee said nervously to the cop who was on the ground holding the pistol. "Some people have no respect for the law and for that you get punished."

"You shot him couldn't you at least hit an important organ and not just piss him off?"

"Our job isn't to go around killing people for not obeying the law. We neutralise our target and then capture it, unless further force is necessary." Bigby clenched his fists and did a leg sweep, knocking the gun out of the cops hand for the second time. TweedleDee started to squirm around the lamp post muttering swears under his breath.

The other two pistols were fired and the cops wondered why the man wouldn't fall but Commissioner Occidentalis arrived before the fourth shot could be fired. Then blackness and cold concrete.

...

Dracona had gone back to the crime scene after Bibgy had left hastily. She wanted to gather as much info as possible before she went to find him. One of the best things about being the Fable she was, was her sense of taste. She could tell a lot from the taste of an object or person; although she couldn't taste people much, the Mundies would find it weird.

She when to taste the air around the crime scene when she heard it, the loud shot of a pistol. It was close. A foreboding aura shrouded the Commissioner, something bad was about to happen, she didn't like this feeling. The sound of the shot had come from the direction, Bigby went. Now was the time to run.

Dracona immediately turned and practically flew. She bolted towards the front gate, using the momentum she swung around the corner, slid under the police tape and kept going forward. As she turned the corner she heard the click of a reloading pistol.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Dracona shouted. She strode the closest officer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"H-he's dangerous. He assaulted Rodger twice and assaulted Hamish once."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

"N-no mam." He stuttered as she shot the officer one of her reputable glares; cold as ice, sharp as a razor and strong as steel.

"I'm suspending you all from field duties this rotation, now get out of my sight." The officers scrambled to do as they were told, she turned to Bigby. He had collapsed but was still conscious. His fists were in balls held up to his face and the rise and fall of his chest was slow. "Bloody hell Bigby, what did you do?" He had received multiple bullet wounds; one on the left shoulder, one to his right thigh, one just under the right ribs and another to the left side of his waist.

"Bigby, you ok?" She snapped her fingers two inches away from his face. "We need to get you to a doctor pronto." She turned to TweedleDee "I'll be back for you in a second."

"Bigby you're going to have to help me, help you." He took a deep breath.

"I-I'll live, take me to Doctor Swineheart." He held out his hand, the hair along his fore-arms had increased in length but that wasn't the only thing his nails had doubled in length and they were a sickly blackish colour. "You ok?"

"Yeah let's just be quick, I don't want to attract attention."

"Understood." She pulled Bigby to his feet and propped him up using herself as leverage. She took him to the car and helped him into the front seat. She turned back to get Dee.

She unlocked one of the cuffs and got Dee off the ground.

"Thank you so much officer, I'll be going now." She put the cuff back on when he stood up.

"You're not going anywhere, you were there for reason."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy with me, get in the back off the car and shut up."

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, shhhhhh." She said waving her index finger and then pressing it to her lips.

"But-"

"But nothing. Shhhhhhhhhhhh..." She said as she nudged him forward with her arm. He swore under his breath again and complied.

After TweedleDee was secured in the back of the police car, they sped off towards Knights of Malta Hospital.

...

**Happy Halloween!**

**Now it's longer than last time, but is still short; ( about 4 pages isn't bad). I kinda like short chapters for this. We'll see. Anyway you'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out.**

'**It has a Weevil.'**

**-Toad Jr.**

**I always love feed-back and **_**will**_** respond!**

**Dara999 out!**


End file.
